Katherine the Assassin
by HighSoarer
Summary: Summary inside summary may suck also. Rating is M for Rape maybe... and lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Katherine Johnson moved to the colonies she meets a Assassin named Connor. Together they set off for an adventure of a lifetime. A templar and a assassin working together for the first time ever.

Paring: Connor/OC

Rating: M for rape maybe and lemons…mostly lemons

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the game and Katherine. Enjoy.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today a new year is here. 1776. From the way it sounds, its sounds like a happy year. The bad part about it is that my mother, father and I are moving to a new home… Across the seas… To the colonies… Where the americans are. We british do not like the Americans. Well… my parents don't. I never met any so I can't judge too quickly. We board the boat at dusk tomorrow. We already have our stuff packed and ready to go. I am wondering about my new life. I wonder if I would ever find a man and if he would please me and make me happy. Well I must go. It is time for dinner. I will write in you tomorrow and tell you more things. Farewell for now._

_Love, Katherine._

* * *

I closed my Diary up and headed downstairs where my mother was calling me down for Dinner. I sat at the table with Mother and Father as she piled the food on the plates. "Looks good dear," Father told mother. She smiles at him and thanked him after sitting down. We all said grace and started digging into the food. I hummed in delight at the taste of the food and smiles.

"And the food tastes great Mama," I added to father's comment.

"Thank you both. Are you two ready to move to our new house across the seas."

I looks down at my for thinking of my friends who I'll leave behind. "Yes, I am ready. Are you Katherine?"My fathers asks of me.

"I don't want to leave my friends Papa," I tell him sadly.

"You can always make new ones. And besides you will have pen pals since you are so far away from them."

"You are right… I guess that is a bright side to everything…"

Father places a hand on my shoulder giving me a warm smile. "Do not worry Katherine. Everything will be great, trust me."

I'll hold you to that papa, I think to myself. After the long sad dinner I went to the bathroom to draw me a hot bath to relax in thinking over the times I had with my friends. I will miss them dearly, but as papa said they can become my pen pals and I can make new ones. I cupped my hands sinking them underwater getting two handfuls and pours the hot water over my hair in an attempt to wash it. I get out thirty minutes later after washing myself and drying off moving to put on my night gown. I head slowly through the house to my room looking around at my surroundings. I will truly will miss my home. Oh well… I will say farewell in the morning.

* * *

"Katherine?" Mother ask knocking on my door. "It is time to rise and get ready to dock the boat before noon."

I sit up quickly forgetting that today was the day that we move from England to the colonies. I frown pulling off my nightgown and putting on a blue light dress and black shoes then pulls up my red hair into a bun and quickly get my bags and heads down meeting father at the door. "No time for breakfast?" I ask my parents.

"Yes," My father laughs at me for being in a hurry. "We have all the time we need. It's only Dawn Katherine." He grabs my arm and escorts me to the breakfast table and we sits down enjoying mama's biscuits, ham, bacon and eggs. She pours us a cup of tea and we eat in silence until I speak up first.

"What will our new house be like?" I ask Mother.

"I have no idea, my sweet. Ask your father. He is the one who purchase the house," She smiles at him.

"Of course. The house is just like this one, but it's located in town. It is a two story and it has two bedrooms. One for me and your mother and one for you. You can put whatever you want in your room. It has all kinds of secrets in the small house."

"Secrets?" I ask him.

"No secrets secrets. Just hidden spaces. For where you can story your diary where no one can get to it."

I smile at that. "Not even you papa?" I ask.

"Not even me."

Right after breakfast we grabbed out bags heading to our carriage getting in as we rode a few minutes to the Docks in silence. I looked up at the boat when we got out of the carriage and frowns. THe boat was the biggest one I've ever seen in my lifetime. We boarded silently and i looked down at my friends as they waved goodbye to me. I waved back a tear escaping down my cheek and i turn away trying not to cry. "I don't want to leave them Mama," I tell her in my breaking voice from my tears.

"I know baby, but we had to move. We have business down in Boston."

"Business? What kind?"

"Master Kenway need your father for a few missions. Instead of him going down back and forth we could just move down there permeantlly."

"Kenway? Who is that? Leader of our group?"

"The templars? Yes. He's the grandmaster. Some say that he even has a son… who turned on him and became assassin."

"An assassin for a son?" I frown at the thought. "That's horrible. They're enemies but family…" I shake my head. "Poor Master Kenway…"

"Hopefully his son will change his ways and Join us templars for a change," Father added getting my head to turn towards him.

"His son can be whatever he wants to be. There is nothing you or his father can do about it," I lashed out at him feeling upset that he said that. I got quiet when he looked at me with a frown on his face.

"What did you say Katherine?" He asks slowly not believing a word I said.

"N-Nothing papa. You must be hearing things," I replied hoping he hears my excuse.

"That's exactly what I thought. I don't want you turning on me like his savage of a son did."

"Savage? Why is he a savage?" I ask curious.

"He is a Indian. A native," He growls out. "Their kind are dangerous and can kill you. I want you to stay far away from them as possible understood?" He asked of me getting me to nod my head.

"Yes. I understand." I answers looking at the people as we headed off for the colonies.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: When Katherine Johnson moved to the colonies she meets a Assassin named Connor. Together they set off for an adventure of a lifetime. A templar and a assassin working together for the first time ever.

Paring: Connor/OC

Rating: M for rape maybe and lemons…mostly lemons

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the game and Katherine. Enjoy.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been more than a week since we headed off for the new world and me getting anxious more than ever. When will we land? When will I get to meet the Grandmaster? When will my dad set me off to find his traitor son and end his life? More questions like these pop up in my head. Papa says that we're getting closer and closer to land. I wonder what everything looks like. Is everything different here than in England? Are the surroundings more filthy than the ones we have? I sure hope not. I could not stand to stay in dirty surroundings. Well, papa is calling me up to deck. I better go see what he wants. I will write in you when we settle in our new house. I know that would be a while but you can wait right?_

_Love, Katherine_

* * *

I close the top hard case to my diary and lock it so no one could get in. I get up from my chair and head up to the deck looking for Father wondering what he wanted. "Katherine! Over here!" He called me waving his hand so I could see him. I rushed over to him and he hugged me tight. "Just a few more minutes until we reach the land my sweet!" He cheers with a big smile on his face. Finally I get to see the land after weeks of calm seas and roaring storms.

"That is wonderful news papa!" I chimed happy with a smile on face. "Where is mother?"

"She is down in our cabin. She is resting right now. She woke up nauseous and dizzy. Do you think she could be with child? The same happened when we had you."

I look down at the wood flouring a bit happy for her that I might have a brother or sister. "I think so. More wonderful news for the day," I smile once more the smile hurting my face since I smile a bit to much to top off my normal sassy mood.

When we boarded the docks I smiled running to the edge and looked at the buildings and the people walking the street and horses walking by. I saw a blur of white run by and I followed him the best I could with my eyes and when he got out of eye shot I ran down the ramp of the boat and down the docks with my father calling after me. Here we go with my curiosity getting the best of me again. I stopped in a alley way and huffed when I lost him trying my best not to stop my feet.

"And how did you get here Miss?" A british voice asked behind me. I turned around spotting a redcoats and smiles the best I can.

"I got lost… no big deal, sir," I reply. He took a step closer to me then I backed away from him disliking him already.

"Do you know what happens to women who get lost?" He asks me.

"N-No, why? What happens?"

"They get owned," He says darkly his eyes matching his tone.

"O-owned?"

By the time I knew what he was saying he grabbed me by the arm tightly and pulled me close to him moving his lips to my own capturing them in a forced kiss. I tried to push him back but he was like a boulder that was a thousand pounds. I pulled my head back finally frowning. "What are you doing? Get away from me!" I tell him stepping on his foot finally getting out of his grasp and running down the street panting from running. I need to get back in shape it's been a long time since I trained with my father. When I think I lost him he came up behind me putting a hand over my mouth and his gun at my temple.

"I will get what I want, Missy. And there is nothing you can do about it. Understand?!" He asks his voice rising. I nodded my head thinking of a plan to get away from this creep. He drags me to another dark alley way and pushes me against the wall moving his face close to mine where I smell the stank of his breath. He had to much to drink I suppose. Shame I would have to kill him soon. He kisses me forcefully once more and rips off the top of my dress to where my breasts were exposed. I try to cover up and push him back once more but he grabbed my arm and pinned it over my head. Okay guy. You are really getting on my nerves. I moved my hand slowly to my back and under my dress where I kept my dagger on my waist. I pulled it out slowly making sure he doesn't know what I'm doing and hides my hand behind my back. When I got ready to strike he stops moving letting out a grunt and falls limp in my arms. I look at his back where a tomahawk stuck out of him and hummed.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked me moving closer to him ignoring my exposed breasts.

"Yeah, no thanks to you. I had him if you gave me time to attack him," I glared at him.

"What do you mean?" He asks narrowing his eyes at me. "I saw him make his move onto you. If it wasn't for me you would be dead by now."

"I was taking my time to make a plan. You got in my way." I cross my arms over his chest looking at him closely. I noticed that he has a hood over his head covering his eyes, but I saw the frown on his face. "I thought there was none of your kind left. But I was wrong. You must be the assassin my father told me about."

"How do you know about me?" He frowns more glaring at me. "You're one of THEM. You're a templar."

"And you're an assassin. Kill me now if you wish. Just so you know my father would be looking for you if I'm not back to him." He gets the tomahawk out my rapist back and starts to circle around me, as I watch him with bored eyes. "Oh can't we fight later assassin? I have somewhere to be, and that's my new home. I have to check up on my mother. So if you'll excuse me."

"I will end your life next time I see you templar," He says darkly.

"Whatever assassin, you won't even know where I live at. So shut your filthy mouth."

"Filthy? I think you are the one who has a filthy mouth. You are a woman, not a vile acting man! You are wasting my time and I hate to have my time wasted. Pray we do not meet again and I will kill you," He says as he disappears. I roll my eyes. Yeah, yeah, You said that before, I think to myself. I look down at my torn dress and frowns knowing I have to face my father dressed like this. Bad thing is, I have no idea where he could have gone. Maybe he's still at the docks or maybe he's at the house. I never seen the house before so I don't know where that is. I just have to search on my own. Heading out of the dark alleyway, i walk down the street with my arms still crossed over my chest. The redcoats I passed by wouldn't take their eyes off of me. I sent them a glare saying that if they near me I will stab them in the head. I will not be treated like I was minutes ago. I smiled as I see my father on a horse trotting away from the docks slowly and runs up to him smiling.

"Father!" I smile.

He looks down at me frowning. "Katherine, where were you. We were about to go search for you. We already moved into the house where your mother is currently resting."

Bullocks, i forgot about my mother not feeling well. "I'm sorry papa, I found a…bird and I wanted to follow it to…uh… see where it went," I lied.

He stared at me quietly and shakes his head. "Katherine, my daughter, you are a very bad lier. Now where did you actually go?"

I frown glaring at the floor can't telling him that I got raped, or almost raped and got saved by the assassin I was supposed to kill later on when father tells me too. What do I tell him? I open my mouth starting to say something before a voice stopped me. Thank god… "Charlie Johnson, a pleasure of seeing you here," He said. I looked up seeing a old man in his fifties and gray hair pulled back into a ponytail and a tri-cone hat on top of his head. I eyed his clothing, looks good on him. A cape over formal wearing.

"Master Kenway," He says nodding his head.

"And who is this lovely lady?" He asks glancing at me making me move uncomfortably since my dress is ripped at the front.

"Katherine Johnson," I said softly.

"A pleasure of meeting you. You must be his daughter of course. He told me much about you."

"Good things I hope?"

"Very good things," He smiles. "Now I must be off. I will be expecting you later Charlie. Good day to you both," He nods his head walking off with his hands behind his back leaving me wondering. How did a polite guy like this make a savage traitor of a son? I will have to ask Father later when we get home.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary: When Katherine Johnson moved to the colonies she meets a Assassin named Connor. Together they set off for an adventure of a lifetime. A templar and a assassin working together for the first time ever. Probably would be AU as well… I don't feel like looking up the history points from game… sorry.**_

_**Paring: Connor/OC**_

_**Rating: M for rape maybe and lemons…mostly lemons**_

_**Review Replies: **_

_**Red X17:**__** Yeah I know. I'll make him a bit more polite to her, even though she is his enemy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the game and Katherine. Enjoy.**_

* * *

When we reached the house, father opened the door for me and I looked around the house. It was a two story like he said but it was kind of… small for my tastes. Well, how should I know? I was raised in a big white house with a stable for our horses. Oh, I wonder how they are doing with their new family. I felt guilty for leaving them but we had no room on them on the boat. Father escorted me up the stairs showing me my room first then going to their room where he opened the door showing Mother in bed sleeping calmly and quietly with the chamberpot next to her. "She looks…peaceful," I say after a few minutes of silence.

"That she does my dear Katherine. That she does," He says softly. "Now we must unpack. Go unpack your boxes then come down and help me unpack the living room boxes."

I nod my head retreating to my room and going to my window looking out of it seeing the hooded figured that saved me, and threatened me before. I glares at him couldn't pry my eyes away from him. Let me stop looking at you damn it, I thought to myself. I could see a small smirk move on his lips as a carriage passes by. I blink in shock staring at the empty space where he once stood. Moving over to a random box, I bend down on my knees and open it getting out my books looking them over. I have got to finish these someday.

It took a while to get all my boxes unpacked and the living room unpacked as well. I lay exhausted on my bed looking up at the dull ceiling with the candle light flicking in the background. A yawn suddenly came out my mouth signaling I was tired so I blew out my candle, and laid back down closing my eyes going to sleep.

"Katherine Leann Johnson, you get up this instant before you miss breakfast once again and I will not let that happen. You hear me? Get up this instant!" Mother said on the other side of my closed door. Since when did she get out of bed? Last time I remember Father said something about her being nauseous and dizzy. She must of had the flu. I got up out of bed, slowly moving over to my dresser to get out a pink dress that Mother had bought for me. I glared at the color, she knows I hate pink. I'm more of a white, red and black kind of girl. I throw it on the bed going to burn it when I have the time and get out a white dress i knew I had. A smile plastered on my face as I pull it over my slender body and started to brush the tangles out of my hair. Damn my long red hair.

I almost missed a stair as I headed down to the dinning room. Mother and Father looked at me with stern looks on their faces and I wiped the smile off my face. "This is the last time you will be late from breakfast understand Katherine?" Mother asked of me.

"Yes mama…I apologize…" I headed to a seat in front of father sitting down getting a biscuit and opening it open smearing butting over the soft insides of the biscuit before adding grape preserves to it. "Mmm, yummy biscuits."

"Don't try to nice your way to me forgiving you. I need you to go out into the town to get me somethings off my list."

"Like what?"

"You'll see when you get to the store," She answers me drinking more of her tea. I look down in mine not wanting to drink anymore. I got up from my seat picking up the list on the counter and heading out the door to the busy streets. I looked around trying to see where the general store is so I can hurry up and get this done so I can go home and write in my diary. I headed down a few streets easily getting lost, but when I was about to give up I heard a familiar voice.

"Are you lost?"

I turned my head to the assassin behind me and scoffed. "No I am not lost. I just…forgot the way to the store…"

"That means you are lost," He says softly raising an eyebrow. "Follow me, I will show you the way."

"How do I know you won't kill me when we get there?" I ask him crossing my arms staying where I am watching him walk a few meters before he turned back to me.

"You have my word." I stand there quietly thinking over him and his words then moved towards him walking by his side to the general store.

"Why are you being so nice? Just yesterday you was threatening you was going to kill me next time we met."

He cleared his throat silently glancing at me then back in front of him. "We have started off on the wrong foot."

"So you want to start over?"

"Start over?" He asks me not understanding me.

"Uh… I'm Katherine," I say putting out my hand for him to shake. He nods his head at me not shaking my hand so I put it back at my side. "Uh…You're going to keep your name secret?"

He nods slightly. "I wouldn't want you to find me by asking around. But you, I could just find a redcoat or a templar and ask for your presence." I frown slightly knowing that he was right. I should of thought more about this. Socializing with a assassin is against the rules…Well…. not against the rules I don't think. I was raised in the Templar life. I always wanted Assassin parents but got others instead. "Why are you heading to the store so early in the morning. These red coats can hurt you."

"Like they haven't before," I roll my eyes. "Thanks for yesterday though… I could of handled it."

"Sure you could of… Here is the store," He says when we pulled up to the general store. "Do you want me to wait out here so I could escort you back home?"

"No. I can get home by myself. Papa would flip if he saw me with an assassin. A traitor assassin."

"Traitor assassin?" He asks looking down at me tilting his head a bit.

"Yeah, papa told me that you bailed on your Father or something."

"No, no that is not the case. I knew my father was alive but i never saw him until recently when I was looking for Church."

"How did you become an assassin?" I ask him.

"These… these spirits showed me the symbol of the assassin's-" He pointed to his belt. "-then I went to the beach not far from my land and drew the symbol in the sand, that's when the Clan Mother came up behind me telling me that I have to find a man not far from the land to train me."

"Who was your trainer?" I ask him now curious.

"That story is for another time. Now go in the store and get what you need."

I look at him for a few seconds before going to the door opening it slowly, walking in looking around as I walk to the counter. "What can I do for you my friend?" The sales clerk asked me with a accent that I can't put my finger on.

"I need the things off this list," I say softly handing him the list filled with the item my mother needs. I get out my purse full of Pounds and got out a handful giving them to him so he can count out what he needed. I scooped the rest in my hand putting them back in the red bag.

"I have some of the items but I don't have all of them," He tells me getting out a long sword that makes my eyes widen, then a dagger and last but not least, a gun. What does mama need with these? I take them from him carefully after putting my purse up, then look at them carefully. Maybe this is why she didn't want me to look at the list. I would of questioned her about the weapons. I walked out of the store moving to go back home.

"What are the weapons for?"

"How should I know? My Mama needed them," I answer him with a sigh.

"A girl like you should not toy with these weapons. You could get seriously hurt if not trained properly."

"Oh, like you're going to train me," I rolled my eyes.

"If you would like me too then yes."

"Don't bother. I learned from my Papa. He taught me everything I need to know about fighting."

"Yes…But the question is… Did he train you well enough? He may just taught you the basics, but did you actually win a spar with him?"

I stare at him and his hidden eyes and sighs looking down. "No…"

"That is a pure shame. A templar who does not understand how to fight…" He shakes his head. "What has this world come to… You should be heading off now. It was a pleasure seeing you again Katherine."

"You too…uh…Assassin," I replied walking the way back to my house thinking how I will ask Mama about these weapons she needs. "But what about the story of your trainer?" I call to him turning around seeing him gone and sighs. I really hate when people leave when you're about to say something else, especially Assassins. They leave all the time when you're in a middle of a sentence and your back is turned. Damn Assassins...

* * *

_**Happy late Christmas everyone! Sorry it too so long to update...I had to type it out of course xD bye for now!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summary: When Katherine Johnson moved to the colonies she meets a Assassin named Connor. Together they set off for an adventure of a lifetime. A templar and a assassin working together for the first time ever. Probably would be AU as well… I don't feel like looking up the history points from game… sorry.**_

_**Paring: Connor/OC**_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**xVentressx:**__** I'm glad you want more so here you go! ^^**_

_**Red X17:**__** It's good? I'm glad you are liking it!**_

_**Rating: M for rape maybe and lemons…mostly lemons**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the game and Katherine. Enjoy.**_

* * *

When I finally got back to my house I headed to the room to see Mother and Father reading books. She looked up at me and smiles going over to me taking the sword from my hand as well as the gun and dagger. "If you don't mind me asking mama… Why do you need these weapons…Dangerous weapons I might add."

"They are for you my dear," She answers me with the same smile on her face.

"Me? What purpose do I have with these weapons… I do not need them."

"You will need them to kill that Assassin I have seen you talking to. You are forbidden to see him again do you hear me! I am worry that you might turn ways like he did. Don't you make that mistake on me! You will see out of this house by the end of the year, do you hear me?!"

"Yes Papa," I say softly nodding my head carrying my new weapons to my room.

"Oh, Katherine, sweetie, there is a outfit that I made for you on your bed. Try it on when you reach your room."

"Yes mama," I sigh going up to my room throwing my weapons on the floor far from the door where anyone can step on them. Laying on my bed was the outfit that Mother had made for me. It was a white long vest with two tails at the end that can button up in the front, black pants with white boots. Finishing it all of was a black tri-cone hat. She knows I hate hats so I went over to my dresser with the unwanted item in hand then opens the drawer throwing it in there. Stupid hat. I go back to the outfit looking it over once more before trying it on. I head downstairs slowly fixing my vest then stops when I almost fell down the stairs. "Here, Mama," I sighs walking up to her showing her the outfit she made.

"Oh, sweetie, it looks great on you," She pulls me to her suffocating me with a hug.

"Okay, okay," I say pulling away from her. "I get it. It looks nice. Now can I please take it off now."

"No," Father spoke up this time. "You will wear that for when we spar after dinner tonight."

"Spar? You know I can't spar. You didn't teach me well enough. You stink at teach people things. Why wouldn't Mama teach me? She killed more people than you."

"I learned most of the things from her that I showed you," He says frowning at me.

"I'm sorry Papa."

"Yes you are. Now you will spar with me and you will win or we will do it all night long until you prove your victory."

"You have got to be kidding me! I have things to do in the morning Papa!"

"Oh? Like what, may I ask?"

"Uh… Mama would ilk some groceries from the market and I have to go get them?"

"Are you just making excuses so you can see that Assassin?" He growls getting upset at me.

"What?" I ask him shaking my head frantically. "No! No! I'm not seeing him!"

"I told you, you are forbidden to see him! If I see you near him you're going to be in big trouble you hear? Big trouble!"

"Yes Papa…"

"Now go to your room until you are called down for dinner."

I scowl at him moving my way back to my room slowly and sits at the window looking out of it bored out of my mind. I look down at my weapons and a smile slowly formed on my face as a plan came to mind. I could go to the woods and find a tree I can train on. It's not much… but it's better than my father… and nothing. I get up packing my weapons on my tool belt Mother got from Father and headed back to the window opening it and climbing it down to the street. Grabbing a lone horse, I got on and shook the reins making my way to the frontier rushing by the citizens. It only took a few hours to get there, but when I finally see what the landscape look like I wouldn't care how long it took any longer.

The horse and I trotted through the trees as we both hear the birds chirp and animals sounded out their natural sounds. I put a smile on my face wishing I had a home out here instead of one with my parents. They could be a hassle. It soon became nightfall and I searched out for a safe place to sleep and the only place I could find was the trees. I climbed one easily already dirtying up my new outfit as I laid on the hard branch and fell asleep minutes later after hard thinking about how angry my father would be when he notices I snuck out of the house.

I startle awake to someone calling my name. I looked down under me seeing the Assassin on my horse. "What are you doing on my horse?" I ask jumping down behind him so I wouldn't spook the animal.

"What was you doing in the tree?" He retorts back softly glancing at me.

"I _was _sleeping until you kept calling my name," I put my hands on my hips staring at him. That's when I noticed, that his hood was down. ˙He had brown hair pulled back in a half ponytail and half down style with a braid on his left side - my right side - of his face. His eyes…his eyes are a light brown or golden brown color.

"May I ask, why are you staring at me like that…? Is there something wrong with me? Am I out of order?"

"N-No, no. everything is fine. I saw a bird in the background and I wanted to watch it."

"I understand," He says softly like he was seeing right though my lie, and he could since he was an assassin. "Would you like me to clean your outfit. It is a bit…dirty…"

"Huh? Oh yes please. Mama would freak if she saw me with this on. Do you live near by?"

"No I do not. I was coming back from a mission. I was going back to Achilles."

"Achilles? Who's that…?" I ask then gasps. "He must be your trainer. The one who you was going to tell me about when you had the time! Are you going to tell me now since we are a far away from where you're staying."

"I might as well," He nods his head starting his story from where he saw his mother burning in a fire, the sprits showing him the assassin's and the templars, him searching for Achilles, him training with him, and him finally becoming an Assassin in 1770.

"I'm so sorry about your mother…" I whisper.

"It is alright… It was a long time ago…"

"Do you miss her?"

"Of course I miss her. Everyday… Charles Lee is the one who blame. He killed my mother…Now I'm off to find and kill him."

"But your other missions..."

"Yes, I know… After the important missions I will find him. He is not important right now."

"The longer he lives…the more trouble he will cause… You do know that right?" I ask him softly. "I guess I should help you. I dislike the man myself."

"No."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Do not interfere with my work. You will most likely get hurt…or even worse… Dead."

"Do you care about me?" I teased him.

"Of course, You are a maiden in need of saving."

"You think I can't protect myself?" I scoff disbelieving him.

"I did not say that…"

"Well, that's what I heard coming out of your mouth…wanker…" I muttered.

"Did you call me something?" He asks turning his head towards me frowning.

"Oh no your highness. I didn't say a word until now."

He scoffs turning his head back forward moving the horse through the trees quietly. It became night time and I looked around for a place to call shelter. "Do not worry. I know a inn not too far from here. We can rest there."

"Do you know where it is?" I asked stupidly. He turned his head back to me not saying a word. "Ignore that question." He nods his head turning back forward and stopped at the inn he talked about. He got off the horse helping me down as we made it inside the cozy inn. I smiled at the people I don't know and sat at a table far from them so they wouldn't come up to me asking me who I was.

"Who is the young lady with you, Connor?" A girl asked walking up to her wearing her animal furs.

"She is a maiden looking for somewhere to stay. I was carrying her back to Achilles."

"Do you know her name?"

"No." He lies. "I do not. She was being chased by a bear when I found her. That is when I asked her if she had somewhere to stay."

"You're very sweet Connor," She smiles at him.

"Thank you Myriam," He nods his head turning his head to look at me catching me staring at him. I flush staring down at the table.

"Is something the matter?" He asks me softly. Since when did he get here?

"No,"I answer. "Nothing is the matter. Don't worry about it."

"Hey! Connor!" A man said walking up to him. "Who is this lass?"

"Hello Oliver," Connor said with a nod of his head. "This is Katherine. She is looking for a place to stay. Do you have any extra rooms?"

"We do. Sadly we only have one bed."

"That is no problem. She will be alone. I will be at Achilles home."

"Don't leave me alone. My father could be looking for me," I beg him looking at him with my green eyes. "Please?"

He sighs looking back at me then to Oliver. "I will be staying with her tonight, since she requested me to do so."

"Corrine will prepare the rooms," He answers Connor going off to find his wife.

"Thanks so much… Connor," I say softly smiling at him.

He looks up at me from the table and scoffs lightly. "Why do you want me to stay with you? Do you need protection? I suppose since you can not defend yourself right now."

"I can too defend myself! Just not as well as you want me too," I retort back getting up to buy me an Ale leaving him by himself at the table. The wanker. Who does he think he is? I can defend myself pretty well… Maybe… It's been a long time since I spared with anyone. I guess I could ask Connor to do so. He would probably say no, so it would be a waste of time. But no harm in asking him.

"You be lost in your thoughts often. What is on your mind?" He asks me walking up behind me.

I turn looking at him then cast my eyes to his light, golden brown eyes falling into his soul. "N-Nothing," I managed to get out finally pulling myself away from his eyes.

"Are you sure? I can see on your face that it could be important…"

"No,no. It's fine. I should be getting to the room… I'll…I'll see you up there?"

"Of course," He nods his head turning from me to go speak with Myriam.

I turn away as well shaking my head as I move to the other portion of the Inn and heading up the stairs to the open room that would be my room for the night. A shame I didn't bring any clothes with me. I guess I would have to sleep in this dirty dress… or… I have to strip and sleep in my underwear. I would hate to do that. I don't want to embarrass myself in front of Connor. Speaking of Connor. Why was I so nervous around him. It was like… I was starting to get a crush on him! No! I can't fall in love with an assassin! No my mortal enemy! I mentally slap myself as I climb into the bed half naked. I hope he sleeps on top of the covers and not under. I started drifting off not a moment later until Connor came into the room.

"Did I wake you? I did not mean to…"

"It's fine Connor. Really. Do you want me to move to the floor…?"

"No. I will take the floor. It is alright. I wish you a good night."

"Goodnight," I smile laying back down closing my eyes heading to deep sleep.

* * *

_I walked into the room seeing my mother laying on the floor with blood surrounding her. I looked up from her seeing my father over her lifeless body with a knife in his hands. I back away to the wall as he moves forward with a smile on his face him telling me that everything will be okay._

_I shake my head and try to let out a scream but no sound came out. My own father was going to kill me. I close my eyes and prepared for the pain but someone calling my name brung me out of my dream._

* * *

"Katherine," Connor said shaking me awake. My eyes twitched a tiny bit before I woke up sitting up not caring to cover up my bare chest. "You were having a bad dream. Are you alright? Would you like to talk about it?"

"No, everything is fine. I didn't mean to wake you if I did."

"It is alright. I was already awake. I could not sleep. I was having horrible dreams as well, but all of that does not matter. It is morning and we have got to get moving. Achilles is waiting for me. I will leave you to get dressed."

I nod my head getting out of the bed once he left and got on my only dress, the dirty white one. I can't wait till this dress gets cleaned. This is my only favorite one.

I headed down the stairs to head out the inn seeing Connor on my horse again. "Will I ever be able to ride my own horse?"

He turns his head to me not saying a word just nodding his head for me to get on. I roll my eyes doing what he instructed and wrapped my arms around his waist now just noticing how muscled he is. I wonder how he doesn't have a girlfriend… Now I know… He's to busy… He is an assassin after all… That gives me a chance… Whoa, Kat. Where did that come from… I really need to get this guy out of my head. I said goodbye to the inn owners as we headed to his trainers house. I can't wait to meet this guy… I wonder what he looks like or how old he is. I think about his trainer for the whole ride in silence as neither of us said a word to each other.

* * *

_**I hope everyone had a great day today! You will surely make mine if you read and review! Good Day, or night!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Summary: When Katherine Johnson moved to the colonies she meets a Assassin named Connor. Together they set off for an adventure of a lifetime. A templar and a assassin working together for the first time ever. Probably would be AU as well… I don't feel like looking up the history points from game… sorry.**_

_**Paring: Connor/OC**_

_**Rating: M for rape maybe and lemons…mostly lemons**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the game and Katherine. Enjoy.**_

* * *

It was after noon when we arrived at Achilles house. I look up at the building with it's fading red bricks, white front balcony and carriage out front. "This is a nice house," I tell Connor as he helped me off the horse.

"That it is. We do not have a spare bedroom but you can take mine. I can sleep in the family room not far from my room, just one door over," He says walking up the steps beside me as he opens the door and walks in.

"Oh no, I can't take your bedroom. But I can take the family room's couch," I smile at him.

"Very well then," He nods his head searching for his trainer.

"How fares the hunt Connor?" A man asks coming up behind us.

"There is progress…But I worry that is it not enough," Connor answers crossing his arms.

"You must strike where you're needed most. What if you pursued Charles Lee and your father - what then of Paul Revere? And the solders of Lexington?" The old has asked of him.

"Solders? There were no soldiers in those towns - only men and women who were forced to defend themselves."

"Is this not why you fight? To protect your people? Your struggle is the colonist's struggle. In helping one, you helped the other," The old man said before turning away.

I look at him then the old man confused of what they are talking about. Maybe I shouldn't interfere with what they are saying… I back away a bit as Connor turned and stormed forward towards the old man. "Encouraging words from one who thought mine a fool's errand."

"Make no mistake - I still do. But I can't help but feel some pride in your success," The old man retorted starting to walk up the stairs.

"Why should I give you any credit?" Connor asks watching him as I walk beside him getting ready to put my hand on his arm until the old man said something else.

"Then don't. But first return the robe. And the blades. And-and the darts. And all of the years of training and knowledge I bestowed upon you. Return these and then your words may have some merit."

I look at Connor as he rolled his eyes scowling down on the floor before lifting his head mouthing a what before he stormed upstairs after him,

"Connor!" I start following him frowning.

"Or you can just admit that you were wrong," He says after he finds the old man in the kitchen getting me to sigh and roll my arms at there arguing.

"Oh child, pleasure. You've killed two men - one salesman than soldier. You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that to impress me."

"Is that so old man? Or perhaps we should step outside? I will gladly demonstrate how easily I could trounce y-" He starts as he walks into a room with another man.

The old man looks at me finally noticing me and sighs. "Who is this girl that you brung into the house?"

"This is Katherine. She is looking for a place to stay tonight. Is that alright?" He asks him.

He seems to be calming down a bit, both of them. I bow slightly smiling at him. "It's nice to meet you. You are Achilles right?"

"That I am," He smiles a tiny bit then looks down at my dress. "Your dress seems to be a bit dirty. I can see to it that some one cleans it up."

"Ellen can make you a different dress so that you would not have that white one."

"Thank you Connor, Achillies," I smile at the two then looks at the stranger and puts a small smile on my face.

Achilles looked at Connor picking up his tea cup putting it at his lips. "Connor, Katherine, this is Benjamin Tallmadge. His father was one of us, no need for secrecy. I think he has something he wants to say." I smile on the inside as the old man adds my name to his sentence.

"Achilles tells me you've uncovered a plot to murder the Commander in Chief."

"Yes. But I have only false starts and dead ends to show for it," Connor answers frowning a bit looking at him after glancing at me. So someone wants to murder the Commander in Chief whoever this is… Hmmm…

"Not anymore, my friend. Thomas Hickey's your man - and I aim to help you catch him," Benjamin answers to Connor, going over to him placing a hand on his back. I thought for a minute. I heard of this Hickey dude. I hated him from the first time I heard his name, he sounds like a asshole.

Connor looked down at his arm then back up at him. "How?" He asks.

"I'll explain on the way. You and I are going to New York."

"Katherine has to come as well."

I look towards Connor getting side tracked from my conversation with Achilles. "Me? To go to New York with you? But…but what about my dress?"

"No worries." Connor says softly. "I am sure they have a tailor over there where I can purchase you a new dress of the color of your choosing."

"Alright, I will go."

"You have no choice not to go anyway," He says following Benjamin out of the door. I nod a "goodbye" to Achilles and follow after them.

When we got to New York I followed beside Connor looking at him wondering why put his hood back up. That's when I answered myself saying secrecy. "There are rumors of bad bills being circulated here. No doubt they are from Thomas," Benjamin tells us. There's that name again…Thomas…It must be really important to say his names two times already this day.

"What are up to? This isn't money! It's colored paper! You cheated me for the last time! Guards!" The merchant says as we neared where the commotion is coming from. Connor stares at them with interest and a frown on his face. He starts off walking after the counterfeiter blending in with the people. I tried to follow him as best as I could. Damn being a templar.

It wasn't too long until we reached a door. He put his hand to the doorknob turning it going to open it but it wouldn't budge so he backs away from the door getting ready to charge. "What - what are you going to do? Connor don't!" I tried to warn him but he ignored me as he ran towards the door breaking it down pushing over a man who was by the door and everyone who was in the room looked up at us as we entered the room to see Thomas looking up from the table.

"Wot's this?" He asks looking at Connor.

"Thomas Hickey?" He asks frowning at him.

"Might be. What's it to ya?" He walks towards us narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

He says nothing as he flexes his arms and a hidden blade comes down from his wrist and he flips it around so that it's a dagger. I look at him in shock from his change of demeanor and smiles like this side of him already.

"Ain't supposed to be none of your kind left," He frowns looking at him starting to back away. "Suppose I'd best be rectifying' that, then. Get 'em." He says pushing a man forward to us.

"Don't drag me into this," I sighs softly shaking my head.

Connor jumps on to a table stabbings a man's neck and pushing him forward before running to the window jumping out of it with me following behind him easily. He stops in a roll quickly standing up looking at the guards that had Hickey by his collar with the bag of fake money by him. I got out my dagger as well getting ready to fight if I have too.

"There's two more. Grab them!"

Wait what? I'm - We're not apart of what he did. Don't get us in his mess, I think to myself frowning more looking up at Connor. I growl softly as Thomas head butted the guard and ran forward with us following after him. It wasn't long when Connor tackled him to the ground stopping beside him panting softly, regaining my breath back.

Connor picked Hickey up by his collar and slammed him against the building frowning deeply. "Be still. You will do no more harm."

"No more harming for you," I add twirling my dagger in hand staring at Thomas with a frown on his face.

"Your a right fool, meddling' in affairs you know nutting' about," He replies.

"Washington's the only thing keeping the Continental Army together. You kill him - and you end all hope for freedom," Connor growls out.

"Wrong, boy-o wit 'Im gone, they's have no choice but to promote Lee. And then-"

A guard comes up to us pulling the two apart and another guard pulls me forward. I thought about what Hickey said before. Promote Lee… what does that mean… Did he mean that he wanted Lee to be in Washington's place. He would mess everything up. Everything.

"You three are under arrest," The guard said pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked towards Connor as he frowns at the guard getting pulled as well.

"Ah well, we were just havin' a scrap, officer! Ain't nothing wrong with to men settling' their differences the ol' fashion way. Can't we come to-" He starts before Connor cuts him off.

"Quiet!" I look up at Connor with my eyes wide not seeing this side of him. I hate to say… but I like this side of him… "What are the charges?"

"Counterfeiting," A guard answers holding the bag of fake money open.

"We had nothing to do with that," I cried glaring at the men in blue.

"'Course not," He replies not believing me.

"Listen - there are more important things at stake here. This man is planning to -" Connor starts before getting hit in the back of the head and me as well with my falling next to him.

* * *

I wake up with a groan looking up at Connor as he moves his head to the side and looks up, but not at me but at someone else. I advert my eyes to whatever he's looking at and frowns. He's here… Thomas is here…. Connor get's up quickly scowling.

"You…" He growls out.

"You miss me , swee'art?" He asks with a smirk on his face. "Beautiful companion you 'ave there. Wot's her name?"

"Her name is no matter to you," He growls out as I get up and walk over to his side looking down at a different change of clothes.

"Of course it's not," He replies nodding his head a bit.

"Since you are here, Washington is safe," Connor adds.

"True, true. Thing is…" Thomas starts pulling away form the hole in the wall and to the bars putting his hands on them looking out. "… I believe I've just been pardoned."

Pardoned? What did he mean? I walked to the bars of Connor and I cell and looks out at the men walking forward. Who are they? I look closely and gasps. Grandmaster Kenway. I can't be seen, but of course there's no where to hide. If he finds me here with Connor he'll go back to my dad and spill everything he saw. I can't let that happen. I move to the corner of the room and stays out of sight there. Connor glanced at me then moves towards the bars looking at the men as well.

"Thank you kindly for the rescue, gents," Thomas said walking out of his Cell once they opened the bared door for him.

"There can be no further mistakes, Thomas. Am I understood?" Grandmaster Kenway said.

"Wot about the assassin?" He asks him getting him to turn back around facing him. "E's here. They put him in a cell next to mine with a lady with him. Guess we didn't quiet get 'em all, eh?"

Master Kenway turned his head towards Charles Lee frowning a bit. "Deal with this Charles," He says before walking off.

"At once sir," He nods his head.

"Wot are we going to do?" Hickey asks.

Charles walked up in front of Connor's cell looking at him not paying attention to me. "You're that boy from the Continental Congress. Adam's little lap dog. Hmmm… I think I have an Idea… Yes. Two birds one stone."

I turn my head a bit looking at him wondering what he meant by that. You know me, I never get riddles that much. I'm not much of a riddle person.

"Do tell," Hickey says smirking a bit at him

"All in good time. It's not like the two Assassin's are going anywhere. For now should see about getting you better accommodations here."

Charles walked off with Connor's eyes following him. I walked up beside him watching as well. "They do know that I'm not an Assassin right?" I ask him.

"If they knew you was one of them… then we would have more problems. Your father would know, am I correct?" I nod my head.

"You are right. But I have no way to hide my face. I don't have my vest and you don't have your assassin clothes," I eye his dark cream shirt with blood stained at the collar and his blue pants.

"What are you on about? I thought I was getting out?" Thomas adds their conversation not yet done.

Charles turned around looking at him with a frown on his face. "I'm afraid you won't be leaving for a while, thanks to Benjamin Tallmadge. He's been running his mouth, saying all sorts of things. You're being investigated for plotting to assassinate George Washington."

"What a bunch of bollocks! I thought you was gonna handle that."

"We'll discuss this _elsewhere_," Charles said turning halfway looking at him.

"What do we do?" I ask Connor after they left.

"We find a away out of this place and save Washington," He answers me.

"How long will that be? We have no time to waste."

"I do not know…" He answers laying down on the cot looking up at the ceiling before closing his eyes going to sleep.

What a nice time to go to sleep… I roll my eyes laying on the dirty floor going to sleep as well.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Summary: When Katherine Johnson moved to the colonies she meets a Assassin named Connor. Together they set off for an adventure of a lifetime. A templar and a assassin working together for the first time ever. Probably would be AU as well… I don't feel like looking up the history points from game… sorry.**_

_**Paring: Connor/OC**_

_**Review replies:**_

_**Red X17: Interesting? Hmm… well I'm glad that you are still liking it.**_

_**xVentressx: That's good! Nows here's more for you to feel the pressure on!**_

_**Rating: M for rape maybe and lemons…mostly lemons**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the game and Katherine. Enjoy.**_

* * *

"Get up," A guard says loudly waking us both up getting me to hit my head on the wall. "Ow," I groans getting up along with Connor.

"Where are we going?" He asks as he stands up sleepily. The guards says nothing as we walked down the halls slowly giving me enough time to look at everyone faces.

"Where do you think we're going?" I ask Connor quietly as I pull my hair over my left shoulder after running my hand through it to get the tangles out.

"I suppose where the inmates get together. I was ease dropping last night while you was sleep and some inmates said something about Mason Weems having a forged key or some of the sort."

"Do think he can get us out?" I look at him frowning a bit then stumbles forward as a guard pushes me since I was walking to slow. Connor glared at the guard as he walks past us as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Follow," He says softly walking around until he spotted a man playing a play by himself. Connor puts his hand on a chair and looks down at him. "Mason Weems?"

"Could be," He answers putting a black piece down on the brown board in front of him.

"I need your help," Connor says as he turns the chair around so that the back end was facing Mason and he sits down leaning his arms on the top of the chair.

"Oh?" Was all Mason got out making me scoff rolling my eyes.

"Are you sure he is the one Connor?" I ask him.

"Quiet," He tells me softly getting me to cross my arms and move off some where else leaning my back against the wall. "They say you know a way out of here," He says turning his attention back to Mason.

"_They _say a lot of things," Mason replies looking up as Connor places a hand on his arm.

"I do not have times for games," Connor frowns looking at him.

"A shame, as I was hopping you play one with me," He manages to pull his arm from Connor's grasp.

Connor leans back with his hands still over the chair's top frowning. "Fine."

"Are you familiar with the rules? Seeing as you already know mine - what's your name?" Mason asked watching Connor place down a white piece on the lower left hand side of the board.

"Connor."

"Pleased to meet you Connor." He watches as he places down another one of his white game pieces. "Well played! Sos, what brings you two to bridewell?"

"Treachery. We have been falsely accused."

"Of course you have…" Mason said not believing his story. I ought a punch him in the neck. What Connor says is true! I stay against the wall watching the game and Mason closely so he wouldn't try anything funny.

"You do not believe me," Connor answers putting down another piece in another spot away from the others.

"Why should I? You've the look of the brute."

Connor lets out a scoff. "You misjudge. I am a honest man."

"And yet a man imprisoned. Tell me how you found yourself in this place."

"It is a private matter."

"As is what you ask of me…" Mason retorts getting me to get off the wall and started going over to there but Connor secretly waved his hand briefly glancing at me telling me to stay where I am.

"I was trying to prevent a murder," He says after a few seconds of silence.

"Oh? Anyone I know?"

"George Washington."

Mason frowns at him leaning up from his game. "The others put you up to this didn't they? Thought it might be fun to have another laugh at Mason's expense?" He gets up now Connor's and my eyes following his movement. "Fools, lot of them, to make light of something like this." That's when I went over to him ignoring Connor's hand movements.

"This is not a joke! He's telling you! George Washington is really going to die if we don't get out of here!" I say not too loud for anyone else to hear. "You have got to help us."

"You're serious aren't you?" He asks getting a nod from me.

"Yes! Very! We have no time for games alright? Just help us."

"Very well. But it's going to take some doing. See - everything hinges on the key I forged. But that lout Finch stole it! Took me three months to make the thing, too. You need to get it back, or we're not going anywhere."

"Consider it done," Connor says getting up out the chair and walking towards the stairs.

"Who's getting the key and who's distracting?" I asks him as we walk up the stairs.

"You will distract. It will be easier since you are a slender woman," He tells me getting me to scoff and cross my arms. I look up to a man leaning on the wall before he got off and started walking off.

"I'm on it," I ran up the rest of the stairs towards Finch and accidentally bumped into him. "So sorry," I say turning around as he stood there frowning at me. He started cursing me out as Connor sneaked up behind him grabbing the key from his pocket and turns walking back down the stairs. I stepped on Finch's foot hard watching him crumble to the floor as I followed behind Connor.

We went back to our cell for the night and we sat on the mattress on the floor looking over the key. "Do you think it will work?" I ask looking up from the key to his face.

"We will not know if we do not try," He answers me putting the key in his red belt before looking at me.

"And when will we try?"

"Tomorrow night," He nods his head laying down by me turning his back from me as well going to sleep. I lay by him looking at the cell door closing my eyes minutes later going to sleep.

* * *

When the next night came around when Connor crawled over my legs moving to the bared door silently putting the key in the hole and moving it around before pulling it out frustratingly. "This key is useless," He growls out looking up at a guard passing by.

"What are you looking at?" A guard asks before banging on the door startling me awake. "You in the market for a husband?" Connor stares at him quietly and turns when he walks off laying by me and going back to sleep.

* * *

Morning came around when we got let out of out cells. Connor immediately went down to Mason seeing him writing in his Journal reminding me of my Diary. I haven't wrote in my diary in so long…

"The key you forged was useless," Connor growls standing over the chair he sat in before.

"What do you mean?"

"It did not fit the lock."

"It's not meant to," Mason answers getting me to raise my eyebrow.

"You forged a key that does not work?" I asked him this time.

"Well that all depends on what you mean by work. It'll get us out of here, just not the way you expected," He tells me looking right at me.

"Then how?" Connor ask this time shaking his head a bit staring down at him.

"You're going to use it to get the real key off the warden. You have to swap yours for his."

"Why not have us to take the real key? Why all this extra work?"

"He might notice if it went missing. This way, he'll be none the wiser."

"And when _he_ tries to use it?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest.

"He won't. That's why we're targeting him."

"How do we reach the warden?" Connor asks sighing turn a bit looking at Mason.

"Yes… this part you may not like."

"Oh, like we like the others. Out with it," I demanded him policing my hands on the table leaning over him.

"You need to pick a fight."

"What?" I asks my eyes widening looking at him as Connor stares at him frowning.

"Pick a fight and they'll throw you in the pit."

"How does this help us? How does this help at all?" I ask putting a hand on my forehead, shaking my head a bit.

"The warden oversees the pit. Getting sent in there is the only way to reach him," He tell us.

"We'll give you credit…" Connor speaks up. "You've given this plan to risk our lives a great deal of thought…"

"Take down as many as you can. One of two will only serve to entertain the guards. You need to make them angry. We all have our part to play. Try not to die." Connor rolls his eyes his head turning to the side as he takes me by the arm and drags me over to a group of men.

"I can't fight… I will most likely die," I say shaking my head trying to hold myself back but proves useless with a guy as big as Connor.

"No you will not. I am sure of it. You are a great fighter. You do not have your weapons on you as well as I but I am sure you are a great fist fighter."

"As well as you," I say nodding my head smiling at him. He nods his head back moving towards a man putting him in a headlock choking him until he fall down not moving. A crowd of men surrounds us and one moves towards me throwing a punch but I push his fist away and send a knee to his stomach before upper cutting under his chin sending him backwards. I look at Connor as he trips a guy and steps on his chest knocking him out. Two down, three to go. I did a round house kick to one of the guy's cheek and under my foot I felt his Jaw break. I did a powerful kick. I glanced at Connor once more and the last man fell at his feet.

"Nice work," I nod at his work.

"You as well," He says softly nodding at mine. He turns around breathing heavily soon getting hit in the head by a guard and I move towards him but falls forwards as I get hit behind my knees by another guard. Damn these guards. The last thing I saw was us getting carried to the pit.

* * *

I awoken to Connor slipping his arms through the bars putting the key in the keyhole jiggling it around until it clicked softly and the door opened widely. He looks at me and nods his head slipping through the door and I followed him with out discussion. He walked down the hall following a guard quietly and turned into a doorway with Mason standing at the front.

"You'll find Hickey through that door. It's where they keep the "important" prisoners. Nicer rooms, more space - those sorts of things. It seems even in prison, who you know makes all of the difference," Mason tells us while he opens the door.

Connor puts a brief smile on his face as he puts a hand on Mason upper arm. "Thank you Mason - for everything. We will find a way to repay the favor when our work here is finished." Mason nods his head as Connor walks through him and I smile sweetly at Mason as I follow behind Connor.

We walk up the stairs quietly making sure to avoid the guards and when we reach Hickey's room, Connor rushes to the bed grabbing on to the back of his neck, that's when Hickey didn't move so Connor turned him over on the floor looking at the lifeless body of someone else.

"Who is that?" I whispered looking at the body closely.

"Not who you was expectin' am I right?" Hickey asks behind us getting us both to glare at him. That body must of been the warden! He framed us both!

"What have we here?" Charles Lee asks leaning against the door with a pistol in his hands before lowering it. "I thought we finished off your kind."

"You would like that wouldn't you? To rid the world of all who do not share your views," Connor answers.

"Guilty as charged," He laughs holding out his hands walking forward.

I look down at the ground thinking over my life. I have been with the wrong group all this time… I should have been with the Assassin's instead of the Templars! I hated the way they did things. The assassin's cared about freedom and peace, while the Templars only wanted order and whatever else they wanted I forgot what father told me. I think I know now…

"Your meddling in the revolution has caused us no small measure of grief. It cannot continue. Our work is too important. But what would you know, beyond all the lies Achilles feeds you and the tales you tell yourself."

"I know that the people wish to be free - and that men like Washington fight to make it so."

"Please. The man is weak. He stumbles and stammers through each engagement, making it up as he goes along. His pedigree is pathetic - his military record even more so. I could go on and on but we'd be here for days so hand fold are his faults, so deficient are his merits. He must be dealt with. You two as well. I will abide no more flies in the ointment." He says as Connor and I glare at him all while he was talking.

"'Ere is 'ow it's gonna work. First we bind ya and bring ya to your cell. Then, tomorrow, you two go before the court accused of plottin' to kill good ol' Georgie. Maybe we could pin the murder of the Warden on ya'll too. You did kill 'im after all," Hickey says.

"No, Connor didn't kill him…" I start. "You killed him! You will not get away from this! You won't!"

"Now who would believe you, girl?" He ask asked me frowning at me. "They would take the word of Charlie over here. Once that's all squared away, well then.." He makes a motion over his neck making a sound sound like he's getting strangled.

Connor frowns and moves towards Charles pushing his arm that's holding the gun away and they wrestled until Charles pinned him against the wall with his arm under his neck choking him.

"All those years ago… The child in the forest was _you_," Charles says looking up at him.

"I said I would find you," Connor managed to get out.

"And so you have," Charles laughs. "But not as you had expected, am I right? You know - all of this might have ben avoided if you had done what I had asked of you to do. Ah… but what's done is done." He added more pressure onto to Connor's neck then lets him go as he fell to the floor knocked out. He looks up at me and shakes his head. "Just wait unit your father has heard what you done. You betrayed him… You should of listened to him and stayed away from _him_."

"You can't tell my father!" I said running towards him but he hit me back getting me to fall on the floor glaring up at him. "Just wait till I get out of here. You'll be dead before you know it," I growled out.

"Deal with her Thomas," Charles says walking off. I yelped out as Thomas kicked me in the head and followed off leaving me with Connor's limp body.

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. There will be more to come soon. And maybe Connor and Kathy will hook up soon. Who knows. Read and review. Good day, or night!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Summary: When Katherine Johnson moved to the colonies she meets a Assassin named Connor. Together they set off for an adventure of a lifetime. A templar and a assassin working together for the first time ever.**_

_**Paring: Connor/OC**_

_**Review Replies: **_

_**Kayce Skywalker: I'm really glad you like it! So here's another Chapter for you to enjoy!**_

_**xVentressx: I like it on him. But he doesn't have his haircut yet. **_

_**Rating: M for rape maybe and lemons…mostly lemons**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the game and Katherine. Enjoy.**_

* * *

We laid on the dirty floor of the cell as we slept soundly until a guard came in. "Up! Up with ya!" He says loudly going to Connor kicking his knee getting him to sit up groggily then goes over to me doing the same. "I said _get up_," He says grabbing Connor by the arm and pulling him to his feet as the second guard comes to me picking me up as well. Connor shakes his head as he tries to rid the sleep out of his mind and stumbles forward as he got pushed as well as I. "Walk," He grunts looking at us.

We walked forward side by side and I turn my head looking at Connor with worry enlaced in my eyes. "Do not worry," He says softly shaking his head looking back at me. "Everything will be alright."

"Where are they taking us?" I ask him.

"I do not know… But be alerted," He replies receiving a nod out of me.

"Bye now," A inmate says waving at us but we walked past him not caring about him.

Connor looks up at the Ceiling and lets out a whistle through his mouth getting me to look at him. He glancing back at me keeping his mouth shut as we continued to walk down the hallway of the prison. The guard put his hand on his shoulder keeping him in place and the second guard does the same for me. We walked down the stairs our bare feet hitting the hard wood as we reached the doors of the prison. We squint our eyes at the brightness from the door being open as we got pushed out there.

"Oh Sunlight, how I missed you," I say looking up at the sky.

"Quiet," The guard says pushing me forward getting Connor to glare at him. I swear he's getting feelings for me. I swear that he is.

They guide us to a wooden cart provided by a horse in the front once we walked out the doors and pushed us in there landed on top of each other. "Sorry," I mumbled trying to sit up on the bench.

"Do not worry about it. This cart is not big enough for the two of us."

"You got that right," I agreed with him. "Where are they taking us?" I asked him after a few minutes of silence.

"I do not know Katherine. We will just have to see when we get there. Are you think hard about what side are you with?"

"Yes… The Templars… is definitely not my choice… I want to be an Assassin. I want to be your recruit." I look up at him from the ground.

"Good choice," He nods his head at me.

* * *

When we reached our destination the doors opened and we got pushed out on the stone ground looking up at the surroundings. "Where are we?" I asked coming to my feet with the help of a guard.

"Quiet," The man in blue say. I glare up at him not saying a word. If you tell me to shut up once more time I'll make sure your head come off your body.

"'Ello Connor, Connor's girlfriend. Didn't think I'd miss your goin' away party, did ya? I hear Washington ''imself will be in attendance. Hope nuttin' bad 'appens to him," Hickey says getting Connor to his feet as I got myself to my feet no thanks to a guard.

"You said there'd be a trial!" I said glaring at Hickey.

"Ah, no trials for Traitors, I'm afraid. Lee an' Haytham saw to that. It's straight to the gallows for you both," He answers me.

"We will not die today. The same cannot be said for you," Connor says softly looking at Hickey getting me to smile.

"That's enough! Keep moving!" The guard said pushing us both forward getting us to walk. We walked through the crowd of people as we ignored their jeers and shouting. I frowned as nervousness formed in the pit of my bell as we neared the gallows. I swallowed deeply staying quiet. A woman went up to Connor punching him down to his feet before spitting on him. The nerve of her, unlady like…

Achilles walked up to us using his Cane to push her back leaning down to Connor's level. "You two are not alone. Only give a cry when you need us," He says loud enough for both of us to hear before standing up.

"Forget about me - you need to stop Hickey. He's-" Connor begins to tell him before he cut himself off as Hickey picks him up from his knees.

"Up ya go! Don't wanna be late now do we," Hickey says smiling walking forward with me by his side with Hickey's sidekick behind me. "Ya just had to be a hero din't ya? You and Georgie both. Now you'll see what it gets ya: a pine box and I'il else, "He says bringing Connor and I closer and closer to our death.

We get pushed up the stairs slowly and we stand by our nooses as he over look the crowd. I bite my lip scared of what to come and lowers my head not helping the tears come down my face. Stop crying like a baby, Katherine. Connor will gets us both out of this. Just wait. "Brothers. Sisters. Fellow Patriots. Several days ago we learned of a scheme so vile, so dastardly - that even repeating it now, disturbs my being. The man and woman before you plotted to murder our much beloved General," Charles said pointing to us with two brown sacks in his hand. I look up at Connor's face wondering how he can stay so calm after all that has happened in the past few days.

"Indeed. What darkness or madness moved them, none can say. And they themselves offers no defense. Shows no remorse. And though we have begged and pleaded with him to share what he knows, he maintains a deadly silence," He begins going over to Connor putting the bag over his head then to me doing the same. "If the two will not explain themselves - if they will not confess and atone - what other option do we have, but this? He sought to send us into the arms of the Enemy. And thus, we are compelled by justice to send them from this world.

"May god have mercy on their souls…" Charles finishes as the floor was dropped below us and we started choking slowly before Connor let's out a whistle, god knows how and we fell on out backs.

"Need… to stop Hickey…" Connor says getting up slowly regaining his breath as I followed suit nodding at Achilles.

"Go!" He says who nodding back at me as he handed Connor his Tomahawk.

We get to the other side with Hickey turning back to us then running off through the crowd with me after him catching up to him before he reached the stairs and tackled him down. When Connor caught up to me he took my place stabbing his tomahawk deep down in Thomas's torso.

"Dammit. I thought I'd at least live to see another day. Shame," Hickey says looking up at Connor as he kneeled down to Hickey's level.

"I want answers. Why did Johnson try and buy my people's land? Why was Pitcairn targeting Adams and Hancock? What purpose would Washington's murder have served? Why does your order support the British?" Connor asked getting madder each time he spoke a question.

"How should I know? The templars. Lee. The big man, Haytham. They 'as the money. They 'as the power. That's the reason I threw in with 'em. That's the _only_ reason. Sure, they 'ave some sort of vision, for the future too. I didn't give a damn about any of that," He adds as Connor puts his hand on his thigh and I crossed my arms over my chest as I stood over them both.

"They can sing their songs about mankind and it's troubles. They can make their plans and spring their traps, don't bother me none. They paid me so I said yes. Didn't bother to ask who or how or why. Didn't care."

"You chose to side with men who would rob us of out humanity simply because it was more profitable?" I asked frowning upon him.

"Wot else is there? I'm not some blind food who'd give up all i've got on principle. What _is_ principle anyway? Can ya bring it to the bank?" Connor stays quiet as he looked down at him then turned his head before looking back at him with a dirty look on his face. "Don't look at me like that. We're different you and I. You're just some blind fool always chasin' butterflies where as I'm a type of guy who likes to have a beer in one hand and a titty in the other. Thing is boy, I can have what I seek," He says as Connor looks down at him with the same frown on his face. Had it, even. You two? Your hands with be always empty," He says slowly before he goes limp his head turning to the side as he passes away.

Connor shakes his head a bit as he speaks in a different language. One I didn't understand before standing up turning around seeing guards pointing their weapons at him. "At ease men! At ease!" A man says walking up to us.

"Who is that?" I ask Connor looking at him.

"A general I met one day on my mission," He answers me softly. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine. But are _you_ alright?"

"Yes," He nods his head. "I am fine for right now…"

"I said lower your god-damned guns! This man and woman's a hero!" He said getting me to flush.

"But sir, I rarely did anything. It was Connor who ended his life," I said trying to tell him but he ignored me.

"The General can be so stubborn sometimes. Piffle, he said, when we warned him something like this would happen. Piffle!" He says before kicking the side of Hickey's lifeless body.

"Stop," Me and Connor said at the same time frowning at him.

"He wanted to kill the Commander. Nearly killed you both as well. He was a scoundrel."

"But still a man," Connor replies softly.

"Hmph," The man grunted. "You're nothing, if not consistent."

"Where is Washington? We need to speak to him," Connor asks him frowning as he narrows his eyes a tiny bit.

"Bundled off as soon as your execution went sideways. He's likely on his way back to Philadelphia by now."

"Then so are we," He turns taking me by the arm softly getting me to walk by his side.

"Philadelphia?" I ask him. "But… that's a long way from here…"

"No it is not. Not by horse," He answers.

"Why are we going there again…?"

"To talk with Washington."

"What is so important about him again? Can't he take care of himself? He's a big man."

"He is still in danger. Hickey did not act alone," He tells me glancing down at me.

"I know that…" I say before sighing. "We should move, and move quickly." He nods his head at me and we continued walking forward not uttering another word.

* * *

"It is quiet impressive, what you've accomplished," Achillies says as we followed him through the Congress house in Philadelphia.

"I can say the same," I add.

"You helped as well Katherine. I should thank you."

"You should," I smile some. "I almost died… like… more than once I guess. I don't know."

"I will thank you property after our work is done."

"I will hold you to that," I nod my head, as we neared a door.

"But anyway… was that a compliment old man?" He asked Achilles.

"Now don't misconstrue. I'm sure the whole endeavor will end tragically. But to have come this far… Well, it's more than I ever expected."

"The people yearned for freedom, but feared to grab hold of it. That fear is gone now," Connor replies as I look up at him seeing his hood over his face. I need to make me a vest with a hood on it. I hate it when people recognize my face.

"Thanks to you," The old man replies stopping at the side of a door with both hands on his cane.

"No. This they did on their own."

"You dimmish your role. But you've always been of humble heart."

"As well as Katherine," He says glancing at me with a tiny smile on his lips. "We do what is right. No more. No less."

"You cannot tell him."

"We have to. Otherwise, he will never be safe."

"He is safer not knowing! By planting the seeds of doubt , you threaten to topple his entire endeavor. If Washington is paralyzed, Charles Lee will strike. You'll cause the very thing you aim to prevent. Hunt the templars, as is your duty… But do not drag these men into it," Achilles tells him.

He looks at him then we walked to the door, Connor opening up to me as we walked in the room looking at the men contained in there. Connor and I leaned against the wall making small talk to one another as they signed a paper.

"We must now all hang together," One said getting me to look up at him.

"Yes, we must indeed all hang together , or most assuredly we shall all hang separately."

They all smile and turn their heads to Connor. "You are, once more, our savior," They tell him receiving a nod from him.

"We must speak with the commander," He says pulling up from the wall.

"He's gone to try and hold New York. The British intend to take it. I fear we'll need to recall our men from Quebec as well…" He says moving closer to Connor who hand his hands folded in front of him. "It is one thing to declare our independence. Now my friend, we must make it so."

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thanks for reading it. Read and review.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Summary: When Katherine Johnson moved to the colonies she meets a Assassin named Connor. Together they set off for an adventure of a lifetime. A templar and a assassin working together for the first time ever.**_

_**Paring: Connor/OC**_

_**Review replies:**_

_**Kayce Skywalker: Oh my god yes. HIs haircut makes hi look like a super badass…with the war pain on his face too… Mmm… love it… Haha xD**_

_**xVentressx: You're so totally right… I need to do that more. I will try in this chapter. I hope you are happy with this chapter. **_

_**Red X17: Thanks for liking it! Thanks a lot :D**_

_**Rating: M for rape maybe and lemons…mostly lemons**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the game and Katherine. Enjoy.**_

* * *

It's been two years since I met Connor and joined the Assassin Order. Much better than the Templar Order, I can say that for sure. Connor and I became more…friendly with each other now… I guess I could say that. I mean he trusts me now, much better than before and I trust him as well… He taught me how to hunt with a bow and arrow that he helped me make, since he wouldn't let me use his… He's so stingy sometimes, like a old man.

I was sitting on the chair looking at fire dancing in front of me thinking about the past years with my parents. How we used to sit around the fire during winter time and drink hot tea while I listen to my father's stories about going across sea to the Templar headquarters. I miss my father… My mother… My baby sister who's just turning two today… I know because Mother wrote me a letter. I'm surprised she's not mad at me for turning my ways from the Templars. She's pretty happy for me. And I told her how Connor's doing. Knowing Connor, he was looking over my shoulder every time I wrote her.

Now about Connor…. He's really sweet… Sometimes when he isn't working. I'm surprised he doesn't have a wife yet. I mean he's in his twenties… I'm sure he had a love interest… Right…? No…? I let out a sigh through my nose thinking about how a sweet handsome guy like Connor doesn't have a wife yet? Poor him.

A hand was placed on my shoulder getting me to jump up and turn around looking at Connor as he stared down at me. "You didn't want to say, "Hey Kathy," or "Whatcha doing Kathy"?" She asks him crossing her arms glaring at him.

"Sorry… I was just wondering if you wanted to come train with me?" He asks me softly looking down at his gloves and fixes them like he always does.

"You…would want… to train with me?" I ask pointing at him when said "you" then pointing to me when I said "me".

"Yes," He nodded looking at me. "What is the matter with that? I think you are a great fighter."

I scoff turning my head hiding a blush. "You must be dreaming. I'm the worst fighter in history of fighters," I tell him crossing my arms.

"You are not. I will show you. Come," He takes me by the arm and escorts me to the underground lair. He picks up the training dummy and moves it out of our way and stands across from me. "Are you ready?"

"Ready," I nod my head looking at him as we both get into a fighting stance. I run towards seconds later throwing my arm trying to punch him in the face, but he grabbed my arm pushing it back. I double over in pain as he sent a punch to my gut and I returned a punch to his crotch getting him to double over in pain. When my pain subsided I moved my elbow down to hit him in the back but he grabbed my arm standing up and pinning it behind me painfully.

"You should of been more careful," He whispers, his mouth close to my lips getting me to blush.

"What do you mean? I had my guard up. It must of been you who should have been more careful," I retort back turning around slapping him in the face before kicking him in the crotch once more.

"Why always there?" He asks his face laced with pain.

"It's where guy's weaknesses are. I'm not stupid. I kicked guys before," I say looking at my nails. "Oh, that's one of the moves amy father taught me two years ago. I know how to do something Connor," I roll my eyes.

"I did not say you did not know anything," He replies standing up slowly looking at me.

"Are we done training now?"

"We have not even started yet? Are you quitting already?"

I scoff looking at him frowning. "I am not a quitter."

"Good," He threw me a sword and grabs his own.

"W-what? We're going to kill ourselves with these swords! I'm not fighting you with this!"

"Then you are quitting… That is what you are saying."

"I'm not saying anything!" I yell back glaring at him.

"Then fight me!"

"I'm not fighting you," I said throwing my sword down and walking up the stairs. He could be so stupid sometimes!

"Where are you going? You can not leave after you trained with me!"

"Make me stay! What are you going to do? Kill me?"

"No!" He says storming up the stairs to me frowning down at me.

"I'm not training with you with a sword."

"Do you even know how to use one?"

"Yes! Yes, I do actually. I hit people, a _few_ people with swords actually."

"Oh really…?" He asks crossing his arms not believing me.

"No…" I sighs defeatedly as I walked back down the stairs putting the dummy back in the middle and him handing me a sword. "This isn't a good idea… I could kill you… Best if you went back upstairs."

He shakes his head. "You would not kill me. Just start," He nods his head at the dummy looking at me.

I let out a nervous sigh as I took a swing at the dummy missing it entirely. Connor raised an eyebrow looking at me closely as I took another lame swing missing it as well. Damn swords. I hate them all! I throw it on the ground in anger and storms up the stairs giving up. I don't give up entirely… I just don't want to do it anymore after when I fail so many times…

"Kathy," He says softly following me to my room…that I have been sharing with Connor since I got tired of sleeping on the couch. Connor's a really light sleeper…Has a lot of nightmares too… Poor baby… I usually hug him in the night and he usually wakes up looking down at me and we make small talk while I'm in his arms. He's really warm… I like that.

"What Connor?" I sigh crawling on my side of the bed staring up at the red canopy.

He crawls in beside me pulling me in his arms. Yeah… We cuddle a lot. It doesn't mean we like each other… We just like each other warmth. "I think you did pretty good."

"Don't lie to me."

"I would never lie to you. You have my word," He says softly looking down at me moving the hair out of my face.

I sigh placing my hand on his chest tapping the brown button on his shirt. "Don't you have somewhere to go? Like Hunting with Myriam?"

"She can wait. I want to give you some company before I head out. That is not a problem is it?"

"Oh…" I flush. "Not at all."

"What are you going to do while I am gone anyway?" He asks letting me go so he can give me some space.

"I do not know… Maybe go out in the town… Oh! Or maybe read a book!"

"Or join me on my hunting trip," He says softly turning his eyes away from mine.

"W-What? I-I can't. I do not want to be a bother to you."

"You are never a bother and I will not take no for an answer. Get up and get your bow ready. I have to meet Myriam soon," He tells me getting his bow from the corner of the room slipping it over his shoulders before leaving the room.

I sighed getting up out the bed minutes later grabbing my bow as well walking outside the Homestead meeting up where Connor stood looking at him. "Do I have to come with you…?"

"Yes."

"I have no say in this?"

"Not at all," He says running ahead with me following him.

Alright then, I sigh to myself. Let's go hunting with big boy Connor.

* * *

_**If you noticed this chapter was only a filler of course. The real action will start next chapter. I'm sorry for updating late and I have all of my readers had a very happy new year. Please read and review! Thank you! 3**  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Summary: When Katherine Johnson moved to the colonies she meets a Assassin named Connor. Together they set off for an adventure of a lifetime. A templar and a assassin working together for the first time ever.**_

_**Paring: Connor/OC**_

_**Rating: M for rape maybe and lemons…mostly lemons**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the game and Katherine. Enjoy**_

_**If I get a flame then okay… i will just delete it…It's not like I give shit about what you flamers say. You're just jealous that you can't write stores as good as the people's I read. So fuck off. **flips you off****_

* * *

Connor walks through the front door with me following after him as we looked for Achilles. "You are going to apologize for what you said earlier right?" I asked him remembering the fight this morning with words going back and forth knowing that they really didn't mean what they were saying but said it anyway.

"You know I have to," He says softly stopping as he turned to look at me. "I did not mean the words I said to him…"

"Then why did you say them in the first place, Connor?"

He looks at me not saying a word then goes to the study room where Achilles was at seeing him writing a note softly knocking on the wall of the arch. The old man glanced up at him then went back down to his note. "Welcome back. And how was Martinique?" He asks in his old raspy voice as I stood beside him.

Connor walks further in the room, but I just stood where I was waiting for Connor to apologize to his mentor. They could of talked about the matter in a calm way before going at each other throats with words. I shake my head lightly knowing that Connor did not mean what he said, like he said before, but he does need to calm his hotheadedness. That I know for sure… "Achilles…I…I owe you an apology," Connor says sighing in the middle, looking at the ground before looking up at his mentor continuing his sentence. Achilles waved his hand not saying a word before Connor continued. "It was wrong of me to say the things I did…"

"You'r words were harsh, Connor, but there was also truth there. I failed the Order. Allowed the Templars to take control," He says finally looking up at him. _You sure did failed the order… But you certainly did make up for it a little bit by training Connor and putting him in your place, _I thought to myself as Connor talked next.

"But now their hold is weakened, which makes me believe there's a chance for peace. Imagine what might be accomplished if we were to unite," Connor says balling his hand into a fist and shaking it in the air lightly to justify his saying.

I looked at Connor like he was crazy. What did he mean by uniting? Does he mean the Assassin's and the templars? He knows that would never happen, no matter he would try. They would be enemies until the world ended. I shake my head, glaring at Connor softly wishing what he said was not true. I went up to him placing a hand on his shoulder. "What you are saying can not be true…" I said softly looking up at him.

"Yes, It is true. Do you not wonder what have come been as well?" He asks me as we walked out of the room.

"No, because you know why? It will never happen. I know you see that Connor! What you were saying to Achilles is absurd!"

He sighs looking down at the ground moving slightly before looking back up at me, looking dead in my eyes. "I know what you are saying it is true and absurd… But I can not help but wonder anyway…"

"Connor," I say to him softly placing a hand on his cheek getting him to relax a tiny little bit. "You need to get your head out of the clouds and come back to the present…" I remove my hand turning walking up the stairs to our room that we share sitting in the chair resting my head on my hands. He goes back into the study room shortly after watching me retreat upstairs to continue talking to Achilles.

Not even an hour passed when Connor walked into the room looking at me. I stood up from the chair, brushing off my clothing waiting for him to say something. "We ride for New York," He tells me turning to walk out of the room expecting me to follow him.

"What? New York? What business do we have in New York?" I asks him walking down the stairs behind him, closing the front door behind me as I followed him to the stables watching him get on a horse looking back at him.

"I plan to meet my father. I have not seen him in a while and I have business to do with him. Now mount a horse so we can ride," He nods towards a horse expecting me to get on it and cried out to the horse softly trotting off with me on his trail.

We arrived in New York at midnight and I looked around the streets watching men look at Connor with distaste then me with the same look. I do not see why they hate Native Americans… What did they ever do to them? They never took their land from them… I roll my eyes at the men and continued on keeping my eyes forward looking at Connor's back. He has a nice broad back… Only if that Coat wasn't covering it. What am I thinking? I shake my head to get my mind back to the real world and stopped when Connor stopped.

Connor mounted off his horse and walked towards his father until the father talking to the younger man told Connor to stop with a lift of his hand. "We need to know what the loyalists are planning if we're to put a end to this," Connor's father said to the younger man.

_He must be the reason why Connor said all that madness before… The templar father…and the assassin son… I understand now… _I think to myself as I move to go behind Connor.

"I tried!" The younger man replied. "But the soldiers themselves are told nothing now - only to await orders from above."

"Keep digging. Come find me when you have something worth sharing." I frown at the way Connor's dad talked to the man. Like he owns the place, Stop it. You don't own anything. The younger man walked off nodding to Connor and I then we walked forward to Haytham. "We're so close to victory. A few more well placed attacks and we will be able to put a end to this civil war and be rid of the crown."

"What do you intend?" I ask stepping forward ready to end this once and for all.

"Well nothing at the moment - since we're completely int he dark," His dad replied to me.

"I thought the Templars had eyes and ears everywhere," Connor piped up now.

"Oh, we did until you and your girlfriend started cutting them off," he tells us both getting me to blush. _Me? His girlfriend. You must have your head in the clouds._

"Your contact said orders from above. It tells us exactly what we need to do: track down the loyalist commanders," Connor added as I nodded my head along with what he said. Haytham nodded and started running off to the buildings as we all free ran until we stopped at out destination.

Connor and Haytham stood on a ledge while I sat on a broken off ledge watching from below. "Have you considered the proposal?" A red coat said to a group of his fellow friends.

"I am unconvinced. To reinforce them would leave New York exposed. It's hard enough maintaining order with our currents numbers Cut in half…" Another one said.

"Yet if we do not join with them, they risk defeat. And then what?"

"Well they should have come by sea."

Haytham shakes his head as he looks on below and lets out a quiet sigh through his nose. "They're talking in circles. We'll learn nothing, watching as we are," He says.

"Then what do you propose we do? March in there and demand answers?" Connor asks looking at his father as he stood up.

"Well… Yes," He answers jumping down unsheathing his hidden blade from his wrists and stabbing them both in two of the red coats neck.

"Ambush!" A lobster back yelled pointing to Haytham as he started back up a tiny bit.

"Connor! Katherine! A little help here?" He called to us glancing up at us.

We both looked at each other and sighs jumping down beside him unsheathing out hidden blades as well. Fighting red coats is fun since I almost got raped by one. Thinking of a red coat makes me remind myself of my father. Soon enough I will have to fight and kill him too. I frown lightly but pushed the thought aside in my mind as a red coat shot at me narrowly missing my shoulder. I need to get my head out of the clouds.

"Katherine!" Connor says looking at me. "Be careful!" He turns swiftly slashing a red coat's throat and kicks the other one where the sun don't shine before stabbing him in the head.

I quickly kick a red coat down then getting on him stabbing him in the heart a few times before getting off him panting softly looking around for Connor. When we got finished fighting the red coats, I walked to them when Haytham started tying the hands of them. One of them got free by moving his hands around and ran off only looking behind him once.

I heard Haytham sigh walking forward a bit. "Really?" He turns to Connor and I pointing after him. "Well, you best be after him."

"You go I'll watch over the prisoners," Connor replies. I sighed shaking my head turning walking forward a bit.

"I'll go," I said frowning a bit. "You two can stay here and argue or whatever you two do." I rolled my eyes a bit before I started running after the man. Thank god, he didn't get far. I climbed on a over turned cart following him from above then when I got the chance I jumped over the edge landing on the man's back. Good thing I didn't break anything or he might have be useless to us. I took him by arm helping him up. "Move," I said lightly. When he did not move I pushed him hard but not hard enough to where he fell over. "I said _move._"

I walked to Connor and looked around for Haytham. "Where did he go?" I asked him as he took the prisoner out of my hands.

"Not far," he tells me glancing up before walking forward a bit before the prisoner talked.

"Wait,wait! I'll tell you anything you want! Anything! Only don't make go in there!"

"We just have some questions for you," I told him softly placing a hand on his shoulder as I heard the worry or fear in his voice. Poor guy…

"Cross that threshold and I'm a dead man…"

What did he mean by that? What then Haytham do? Please tell me he did not kill them…Please tell me he did not…

"There you are Katherine! I was worried that you might have gotten lost."

"No, Sir… I am right here with this prisoner…" She says softly narrowing her eyes a bit at Haytham.

"Come along then." He says taking the prisoner guard with him.

I walked behind him with Connor at my side as I looked ahead with my hands behind my back. "What do you think he did with the other prisoners?" I asked him quietly.

"I do not know… But all will be well… As I hope," He answers me glancing at me before he looked straight ahead.

Once he got to where we was going and walked in i looked at the two guards and frowned deeply almost glaring at them. I knew he killed them, I had a feeling he did. But why? They gave up everything they knew? He could of just kept them after the war was done with. I scoffed and turned walking to the corner with my arms crossed.

"What are the British planning?" Haytham asked already getting into the questioning.

"To march from Philadelphia…That's city's finished. New York's the key. They'll double our numbers - push back the rebels," the redcoat answered him with a bit of fear in his voice.

"When do they begin?"

"Two days from now."

"June 18… I must warn washington," Connor tells him as he messes with his gloves.

"You see," Haytham said ignoring Connor as he moves his arms out a bit. "That wasn't so very difficult now was it?"

"I've t-told you everything! Now l-let me go!" I looked at Haytham with my eyes narrowed as well as Connor. I swear to goodness if he killed the man I will personally kill him myself…

"Of course," Haytham replied walking around to the man moving to untie him but unsheathed his hidden blade slicing his neck. As i thought… "The other two said the same. It must be true."

"You killed him… You killed _all_ of them. Why?" Connor asks getting upset.

"They'd have warned the loyalists."

"You could of held them until the fight was done." I piped up this time walking forward with rage in me and my hands in fists by my side.

"What? …And waste precious time and money on their care?" His father asks back. The ass… "What would be the point. They'd given up everything they knew. I'll meet you at Valley Forge," He says walking past us as Connor looked after him then at the bodies.

"Your father is an ass," I tell him as I look over the dead bodies. "Killing the men was not necessary…"

"I agree… But it is too late to say anything… We should be going…" He says walking out the room, not looking back at the bodies. I followed after him after saying a small prayer for the men before pushing them out of my mind.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am sorry it took me a while... I did not have any inspiration what so ever... So like I said... enjoy... And flamers... Be warned that I will keep updating even if you think my story is shit. Fuck off you mother fuckers._**


End file.
